Electronic devices have become necessities of modern people since they are easily carried, and the electronic devices have developed as multimedia devices that provide various services such as voice and video call, message transmission and reception, information input/output function, and data transmission.
The electronic device may input text using a keypad, and may input text using voice recognition.